In the related art, when retail stores such as supermarkets sell items of merchandise to customers, the retail stores issue receipts on which details related to transactions thereof are printed. In the related art, the receipts are also used as output media of advertising content, and so technologies for distributing advertising content to devices that issue the receipts have been developed.
For example, when a point of sales (POS) terminal that performs payment processing in a store is instructed that an advertising content is to be added, from a store server within the store, the POS terminal adds the advertising content to the receipt, and issues the receipt. In such a case, in order to carryout such an advertisement technique on a large scale, it is necessary for a large number of different stores operated by a plurality of different companies to implement technology to add the advertisement to receipts to be issued. To achieve this, it is necessary to manage the distribution of the advertisement using a central server that communicates with a plurality of store servers connected to the receipt issuing devices. However, when the companies that operate the stores are different from each other, the types of the receipt issuing device provided in each store or the specifications of the receipt issuing device may be different from each other. Thus, there is a need for a technology capable of efficiently distributing the information that takes into account differences in the specification of the receipt issuing devices.